2018-19 Premier League: Match day 28
Gylfi Sigurdsson scored twice as Everton ended a run of three successive Premier League defeats with victory at relegation-threatened Cardiff. Manager Jan Siewert said Huddersfield "still have a chance" of Premier League survival after they beat Wolves to end a 14-game winless run and give the German his first victory as Terriers manager. New Leicester manager Brendan Rodgers "promised the players there are special things on the horizon" after watching their win over Brighton, said caretaker boss Mike Stowell. A sublime goal by Fabian Schar helped ease Newcastle United's relegation worries as Burnley's unbeaten eight-game Premier League run came to an end. Arsenal stayed a point ahead of Manchester United in the race for the Champions League by thrashing Bournemouth to earn their eighth straight Premier League home win. Southampton moved out of the Premier League relegation zone and left Fulham 10 points from safety with a comfortable win at St Mary's. Chelsea manager Maurizio Sarri made goalkeeper Kepa Arrizabalaga "pay" for his "big mistake" by dropping him before the team cast aside an air of crisis with a thoroughly deserved win over Tottenham. Romelu Lukaku "grabbed his chance" by scoring twice to make light work of Manchester United's injury crisis with a comfortable Premier League victory over Crystal Palace, says manager Ole Gunnar Solskjaer. Jurgen Klopp feels Liverpool proved some doubters wrong after they turned on the style to crush Watford at Anfield and stay top of the Premier League. Manchester City needed a second-half Sergio Aguero penalty to see off West Ham and stay one point behind leaders Liverpool at the top of the Premier League. Match Details Tuesday 26 February 2019 Calvert-Lewin | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 31,849 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 22,714 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Vardy | goals2 = Locadia | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 30,558 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- Longstaff | goals2 = | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 48,323 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Wednesday 27 February 2019 Mkhitaryan Koscielny Aubameyang Lacazette | goals2 = Mousset | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,618 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Ward-Prowse | goals2 = | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 27,597 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Trippier | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,542 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Lukaku Young | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,754 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Origi Van Dijk | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,316 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 53,528 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- League table after Match day 28 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football